Afraid
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Apa yang akan Tao pikirkan jika melihat Lu Han menindih suaminya; Kris, tepat di depan matanya? Sementara Lu Han juga ada masalah dengan Se Hun yang menjadi alasannya. Bagaimana respon Tao? Dan bagaimana cara Kris menghadapi respon itu?/KrisTao/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Afraid**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, Drabble, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Lu Han**

 **-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

 **-Huang Zi Tao as Wu Zi Tao**

 **-Oh Se Hun (EXO-K)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Kependekan, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: KrisTao, HunHan, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Udh dri lama pengen bikin ini. Inget, lpa lagi. Inget, lpa lagi. Nah, skrg mumpung inget, Shi tulis. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Mana lagi berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani?" tanya Kris. Segera Lu Han, sang sekretaris, mendekat dan menyerahkan berkas tanpa banyak bicara dan pandangan kosong. Kris memandangnya heran. "Lu Han-ge, kau kenapa? Kau tampak murung." ujar Kris sembari menerima berkas itu. "Se Hun?" tebak Kris. Lu Han tersentak, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Dia marah padaku karena kesibukanku." cicit Lu Han sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di ruangan itu.

"Apa? Dasar kekanakan." cibir Kris tak habis pikir sembari memeriksa berkas.

"Huft~ Ntahlah... Aku sedang mencoba membuatnya mengerti." ujar Lu Han.

"Oh, ya? Baguslah." respon Kris singkat.

"Aku mengajaknya bertemu di cafe sore ini." Kris bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi. "Dan dia menyetujuinya."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Lu Han agak mendengus dalam hati atas segala respon Kris. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, Kris masih menghormatinya sebagai yang lebih tua di sini dengan merespon singkat karena Kris sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas. "Ada lagi?" pecah Kris menatap lelah pada Lu Han yang segera mendekat untuk menyerahkan berkas lain. Tapi kakinya tersandung oleh kakinya yang lain saking terburunya. Berakhir dengan...

BRUK!

* * *

"Selamat siang, Tuan Wu Zi Tao." seorang karyawan membungkuk hormat membuat Tao mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

Tao melangkah kearah ruangan yang paling di segani di perusahaan ini. Sebelum masuk, sembari berjalan Tao melihat penampilannya. Ia mengenakan setelah jas biru _navy_ dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Juga dasi sewarna dengan jasnya. Ditangannya terdapat sekotak bekal berwarna _baby blue_ yang terlihat manis.

CLEK!

Tao agak membeku selama beberapa detik. Tapi kemudian normal kembali sembari membuka jasnya dan menggantungnya di tempat gantungan di sudut ruangan.

Sementara 2 orang yang ada di ruangan itu segera bangkit dari posisi mereka. Seorang asli China menunduk takut, sedang yang satu lagi berwajah datar meski tak dapat menyebunyikan ke-gelagapannya.

"Tao-er." panggil seseorang berwajah datar itu. Tao melepas dasinya dan menggantungnya juga.

"Ya? Ada apa, Ge?" tanya Tao santai.

"Eee... Maafkan aku, Tao-er. T-Tadi... kami... emm... maksudku, aku... itu... i-itu..."

"Tidak apa, Ge. Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tao memotong penjelasan terbata dari orang China itu sembari melipat lengan kemejanya hingga sikut. Hening.

"Tidak ada, sih." sahut kedua orang itu bersamaan.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya seorang China itu masih dengan perasaan takut.

"Se Hun mencarimu. Coba lihat di ruanganku." Tao menitipkan pesan Se Hun, sekretarisnya. Ngomong-ngomong Tao adalah salah satu _manager_ bagian di perusahaan ini.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, orang itu mengangguk canggung lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara Tao membuka dua kancing teratasnya dan meraih kotak bekal yang sempat ia simpan di meja depan sofa lalu berjalan mendekati meja besar di sana.

"Makan siang, Ge." Tao menaruh bekal itu di atas meja besar itu. Di hadapan sang atasan besar. Kris, orang berwajah datar itu agak canggung. Jantungnya berdegup keras karena takut.

"Kau tidak marah, PanTao?" tanya Kris. Tao baru saja akan menggeleng sebelum disela, "Minimal kau cemburu."

"Sedikit." jawab Tao singkat. Wajahnya tenang-tenang saja.

Kris, Tao, Lu Han, dan Se Hu. Mereka sudah kenal lama dan menjadi teman dekat. Bekerja di perusahaan Kris sekarang. Kris seorang Direktur utama, sedang Tao _manager_ bagian. Se Hun sekretaris Tao, sedang Lu Han sekretaris Kris. Dan lagi, Tao itu 'istri' Kris. Sedang Lu Han dan Se Hun baru berencana akan menikah. Tapi harusnya kejadian tadi membuat Tao marah besar atau cemburu akut. Atau jangan-jangan mementingkan solidaritas membuat Tao tenang-tenang, saja? Tidak bisa begitu!

"T-Tapi posisi tadi-"

"Oh, ya. Posisi tadi. Kenapa kalian bisa berada di posisi seperti itu?" potong Tao. Kris diam sebentar menatap 'istri'nya.

"Ia sedang ada masalah. Jadi jalan pun mungkin sembari tidak fokus. Tersandung kakinya sendiri dan tepat terjatuh kearahku." jelas Kris, Tao ber-oh ria. "Tapi harusnya kau sekarang merajuk, sayang..."

"Se Hun juga agak gusar hari ini." gumam Tao. "Memang kapan aku merajuk hanya karena Gege dekat dengan perempuan atau lelaki lain?"

Kris bergeming. Mencoba mengingat kebiasaan merajuk Tao. Ah, paling sering sih, Tao merajuk untuk dibelikan barang dan makanan yang ia inginkan. Atau merajuk untuk meminta ditemani untuk berbelanja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, PanTao?" tanya Kris mulai khawatir kepala Panda baiknya ini terbentur. Tao menggeram.

"Aku percaya padamu, Ge. Jadi untuk apa aku heboh berlebihan hanya karena posisi salah paham kalian tadi? Semua hanya kecelakaan dan pasti ada penjelasannya." jelas Tao.

"Tapi kau membuat kami terkejut juga takut." gumam Kris.

"Memangnya kalian melakukan apa saja pada posisi seperti tadi? Sepertinya rambut dan baju Gege masih rapi." sahut Tao. Kris gemas. Akhirnya ia menarik Tao pada dekapannya.

CHU~

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Itu ending-nya apa bgt, y? -,- /pandang horror/ Review, please... ^^**


End file.
